cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Krilani Kallig
Krilani Kallig, later known as Lord Kallig and after that Darth Nox, was a human female who lived during the Old Republic era. Born in 3662 BBY on Nar Shaddaa, she was the twin sister of Elvok Kallig. Her parents were two smugglers working for Kladda the Hutt. Sometime later, Krilani's parents double-crossed Kladda, and in 3655 BBY, Kladda's mercenaries killed them. Krilani, only five years old, was forced to fend for herself, losing contact with her sister Elvok. Krilani was able to survive on the streets of Nar Shaddaa until 3648 BBY, when she was caught trying to sneak into Kladda's palace to steal resources. Kladda's guards captured Krilani and she was forced to become one of his slave dancers. She was often abused by Kladda's henchmen and Imperials frequenting the palace, fueling her rage. Eventually, she snapped in 3643 BBY and killed an Imperial Moff with a blast of force lightning. Imperial Captain Falkonn, present at the palace at the time, ordered Imperial soldiers to put her on a shuttle to Korriban immediately. Arriving on Korriban, Krilani immediately began training under the brutal Overseer Harkun. The only survivor of the acolyte trials, she became the apprentice of Lord Zash. Krilani served Darth Zash for several months, and also discovered that she was the descendant of Aloysius Kallig. Eventually, Zash betrayed Krilani. After defeating Zash, Krilani assumed control of her power base and was promoted to Lord Kallig. Around the same time, Krilani re-united with her sister Elvok, now working for Imperial Intelligence as Cipher Nine. Lord Kallig spent the next year fighting her rival Darth Thanaton. During this time, she began to fall in love with Andronikos Revel. After defeating Thanaton in front of the Dark Council in 3641 BBY, Lord Kallig was promoted to Darth Nox. She soon married Andronikos. In 3638 BBY, Darth Nox traveled to Rishi to help fight the Order of Revan. While on Rishi, she discovered a possible way to obtain immortality. Nox later traveled to Yavin 4 as well to help fight Revan. She spoke to Darth Marr while on Yavin 4, and he revealed that she was the only Dark Council member he could trust. Nox felt the same way about Marr. In 3637 BBY, Darth Nox joined Darth Marr's expedition into Wild Space to locate Vitiate, the former Sith Emperor. During the expedition, they were attacked by the Eternal Empire's fleet. Marr and Nox were captured and brought before Emperor Valkorion of Zakuul, who was really Vitiate, with few soldiers escaping the destruction of Marr's flagship. Valkorion demanded that Marr and Nox kneel, but Marr refused and attacked Valkorion's guards. After killing several guards, Marr was killed by a single blast of force lightning from Valkorion. This angered Nox, but she did not lash out as Marr foolishly had. Valkorion then offered to give Nox some of his power if she kneeled. She accepted, believing that she could later use the power against Valkorion. The transfer of power was interrupted when Prince Arcann killed Valkorion. Nox was knocked unconscious and frozen in carbonite, while Arcann became the new ruler of the Eternal Empire and Zakuul. Darth Nox was freed by Lana Beniko, Koth Vortena, and T7-01 five years later in 3632 BBY. She soon learned that the Eternal Empire joined the Galactic War and won, defeating both the Republic and Empire, and that the Dark Council had been fragmented with Darth Acina declaring herself Empress of the Sith. After making major advances against the Eternal Empire, Nox helped lead the Alliance against the Eternal Empire on Odessen. She later re-united with Talos Drellik on Yavin 4 and Xalek, now a Sith Lord, on Ilum. Following Havoc Squad's recruitment into the Alliance, Darth Nox voted against sending them to train rebels on Zakuul. She also voted to send Kaliyo Djannis to capture the GEMINI frequency. During the mission to capture the GEMINI frequency, Nox went into the wilderness of Odessen to speak with Valkorion. However, Valkorion knocked her out and dragged her far into the forest. He then battled Nox before leaving elsewhere. Darth Nox met Satele Shan and Darth Marr's spirit while in the forest, and they helped her construct a new ligthsaber. Nox attempted to kill Satele, but she vanished, and Nox returned to the Alliance base as the GEMINI mission descended into chaos. Afterwards, she returned to Yavin 4 and found Ak'ghal Usar, a Dashade shadow killer. Darth Nox freed him from stasis and took him on as a servant. Jorgan and Kaliyo later returned from the failed GEMINI mission, with the members of Havoc Squad killed. Kaliyo was put on trial for disobeying orders. Darth Nox voted for exiling Kaliyo. Behind the Scenes This character's story is based on the Sith Inquisitor storyline from Star Wars: The Old Republic. Krilani is the author's Sith Inquisitor in the game. She is completely dark side. Below are detailed descriptions of the character and her outfits in the game, as well as gameplay experience. Customization Options These are the options used when the character was created. *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Body Type: 2 *Head: 7 *Scars: 1 *Complexion: 3 *Eye Color: 3 *Cosmetics: 6 *Hair: Originally 45, later changed to 23 *Hair Color: Originally 2, later changed to 10 *Skin Color: 15 Outfits These are the outfits the character wears in SWTOR. Slave This outfit was worn mainly at the beginning of the Sith Inquisitor storyline, and occasionally other times. *Chest: Stylish Dancer's Top *Hands: Imperial Dancer's Gloves *Legs: Stylish Dancer's Bottoms *Feet: Imperial Dancer's Shoes Sith Lord 1 This outfit was worn from the beginning of Sith Inquisitor Chapter 2 through Knights of the Fallen Empire Chapter 1. *Head: Kallig's Countenace (only worn during KotFE Chapter 1) *Chest: Crystalline Force-Lord's Robe *Wrists: Any *Hands: Any *Waist: Remnant Arkanian Inquisitor's Belt *Legs: Sorcerer Adept Lower Robe *Feet: Any *Lightsaber: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Lightsaber (with red crystal) Sith Lord 2 This outfit was worn through Knights of the Fallen Empire Chapters 4 to 12. *Head: Kallig's Countenance *Chest: Dramatic Extrovert's Robe *Wrists: Any *Hands: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Gloves *Waist: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Sash *Legs: Stylish Dancer's Bottoms *Feet: Xalek's Boots *Lightsaber: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Lightsaber (with red crystal) Sith Lord 3 This outfit was worn after Knights of the Fallen Empire Chapter 12. *Chest: Zakuulan Inquisitor's Chestguard *Wrists: Any *Hands: Zakuulan Inquisitor's Gloves *Waist: Outlander Force-Lord's Belt MK-8 *Legs: Imperial Dancer's Bottom (unified to chest color) *Feet: Fractured Force-Lord's Boots *Lightsaber: Attuned Force-Lord's Lightsaber (with Vengeance and Sacrifice properties, red crystal) Knights of the Fallen Empire Choices These are the choices the character made during Knights of the Fallen Empire. Warning: Spoilers Chapter 1: The Hunt *Let the troopers die - dark side *Tell Andronikos to stay and fight *Ram Marr's flagship into the Eternal Fleet - dark side *Kneel before Valkorion Chapter 2: A Dream of Empire *Don't ask Valkorion for help Chapter 3: Outlander *Let the sun generator explode - dark side *Let Lana kill Tanek - dark side Chapter 4: The Gravestone *Tell Lana the truth about Valkorion *Reprogram HK-55 *Refuse to take in the exiles - dark side *Kill the exiles - dark side Chapter 5: From the Grave *Use Valkorion's power - dark side Chapter 6: Asylum *Kill Tanno Vik - dark side *Use Valkorion's power - dark side Chapter 7: Lady of Sorrows *Threaten Reg - dark side *Go with Koth *Kill Balisk and Novo - dark side Chapter 8: Taking Flight *Kill Heskal - dark side *Use Valkorion's power - dark side *Force choke Tora Chapter 9: The Alliance *Give oppressive speech (both times) Chapter 10: Anarchy in Paradise *Call fear a useful tool - dark side *Threaten Tayvor Slen - dark side *Detonate explosives on the Spire - dark side *Threaten Koth after he leaves - dark side Chapter 11: Disavowed *Say Koth is dead to her - dark side *Plan to escape while exiles are attacked - dark side *Tell Jorgan to abandon exiles - dark side *Tell Jorgan to not take in the exiles - dark side *Don't let Havoc train the rebels - dark side Chapter 12: Visions in the Dark *Send Kaliyo to capture the GEMINI frequency *Build lightsaber with only Darth Marr's help *Focus on sacrifice while building lightsaber *Fight cave jurgoran - dark side *Attempt to kill Satele Shan - dark side *Tell Jorgan to stay put Chapter 13: Profit and Plunder *Give Gault the money so he can triple it - dark side *Kill Jorgan - dark side Category:Human Category:Female Category:Force Sensitive Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Empire Category:Alliance